


Sweetest Revenge

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: fffc, Community: holiday_prompts, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean has a crazy plan and Sam wants no part of it.





	Sweetest Revenge

Sam stumbled into the kitchen looking for his first mug of coffee. He was surprised to find the coffee pot full and hot. 

"We don't have anything lined up for this weekend do we?" Dean asked him.

Sam was surprised to see Dean sitting at the table surrounded by a small mountain of books. 

"Did you find us a case? I thought we were going to take a little downtime?" Sam asked him as he sat across the table from him. They had both decided that they needed a small break. He supposed he should feel a little bad about how easily he guilted Dean into taking a little time off. They both needed a chance to rest if they were going to be in any shape to deal with the war that was no doubt coming their way.

"...what two maybe three dozens of them?" 

Sam wondered what Dean had been asking him about. He decided to just encourage Dean and see where this conversation was heading.

"As I was saying we dealt with at least three dozen on the lower side of the pay grade. We had a few of the more serious ones pop up now and then. We dealt with the Hansel and Gretel witch and she got off way to easy. What's even worse is we had the _wicked witch_ the real wicked witch from Oz in our bunker." Dean stomped over to coffeemaker to refill his mug.

"You're complaining about the number of witches we've had to deal with?" Sam was proud of himself for figuring out what Dean had been talking about.

"That's what I said. Try to keep up." Dean glared at him as he sat back down. 

"We've gone up against a lot of crazy shit over the years. Most of them were crazier than the witches." Sam argued.

"You have to admit none of them were as iconic as the Wicked Witch."

"We're just lucky she didn't want to stay with Crowley." Sam laughed.

"She could've taken him with her. Can you imagine him running Oz?" Dean asked.

"That would've been helpful," Sam snarked. 

"I doubt the Munchkins would've found him helpful." Dean nodded.

"What was your point?" Sam asked him hoping to figure out what Dean was planning.

He took a closer look at the books on the table and realized they were not going to be helpful. Dean had a dozen books about architecture on the table.

"My point was you should've taken better classes when you went to college," Dean grinned as he pulled his notebook and pencil out from under the books.

"Why?"

"Then you would be able to help me plan this." Dean shoved the notebook at him.

Sam looked at his plans and after few moments he realized what he was looking at.

"You're building a gingerbread house? Please tell me you're not planning on trying to make it this big." 

"If it's not that big it won't work. I cleared every store within a two-hour drive out of their slice and bake gingerbread cookie dough." Dean smirked.

"How is it supposed to work?" Sam was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"We're going to invite Rowena over and drop a house on her. A gingerbread house," Dean laughed.

"I'm going to go grab my bag and get out of here. Text me after she's gone. That is assuming she doesn't turn you into something without opposable thumbs." Sam quickly got up from the table. He wondered if he would be far enough away at Jodie's to escape Rowena's wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Advent Calendar at FFFC as well as the prompt gingerbread at the holiday_prompts communities on Dreamwidth.


End file.
